project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Project Ascension Game Guide
Project Ascension Game Guide = Getting Started Project Ascension is very easy to get started on. Linked above is a guide on Registering and Installing the guide as well as an FAQ on frequent issues our users have. As always, feel free to ask in the #help section of the Project Ascension discord server with any questions you have with installing the game! Account Creation and Installation Ascension features a custom launcher that makes installing and getting in-game easy. Follow the guide linked above, or simply visit https://project-ascension.com/register to create an account. Once logged in, visit https://project-ascension.com/downloads to download the launcher and you will be ready to begin your classless journey! Server Rules Project Ascension's rules are based on one simple philosophy. People should be able to escape the real world when they log in to Ascension.'' Addons Project Ascension is compatible with most 3.3.5 addons. You can visit the link above to see a list of approved and recommended addons and where to download them. You can also find addons that do function properly with Ascension's custom systems. Seasonal Servers Seasonal realms are fresh start realms that put all players on an equal footing. This means all server firsts are up for grabs again, including server first level 60s and raid clears. Seasons typically have major game changing features or a unique theme that sets them apart from Legacy Realms. A season may showcase a brand new system that fundamentally changes the way Ascension is played like rated arenas or honorable combat zones, or it may have a unique theme like Wildcard, Draft Mode or Dual Class. Seasons also give the chance to earn Seasonal Points which can be spent on cosmetic rewards. Each season usually also has some sort of Seasonal Reward for hitting level 60, or for participating in a specific theme of that Season. While the vanity collections earned on other realms do not transfer to Seasonal realms, at the end of a season, all characters, donation items, and the vanity collection is ported to BOTH live realms so Heroes can continue their journey on either Andorhal or Laughing Skull. In past, Ascension has discussed opening permanent themed realms as well. Whatever happens at the end of the season though, your characters, collections and items will always have a permanent home. Season 4 Live - Darkmoon (Hybrid Risk) Past Seasons Legacy Servers Legacy Realm Overview Legacy - Laughing Skull (Hybrid Risk) Laughing Skull is Ascension's legacy server that shares the most with the Seasonal realms. It features the Hybrid-Risk system where players can choose to play in either No-Risk or High-Risk game modes, and features the No-Soulbound system. Legacy - Andorhal (Low Risk) Andorhal is a legacy realm that only has No-Risk as a gamemode. It also is different from the other realms in that standard WoW rules apply to gear. Meaning gear comes in Bind-on-Equip (BoE), and Bind-on-Pickup (BoP) varieties. This means that gear cannot be traded between players. Andorhal also does not have dungeon and raid drop loot in the world, players on Andorhal progress their characters through acquiring gear through PVP and Raiding. Because of this, Andorhal is where most of the die-hard raiders of Ascension can be found. High-Risk PvP The Outlaw System & FFA PvP Outlaw System Overview Criminal Intent and Attacking Your Own Faction Renovated Booty Bay as Outlaw Capital City Law Reputation & Becoming a Protector Hybrid Risk System Gear Drop on Death Risk Vs Reward Supporting Project Ascension Philosophy, Commitment and Overview Donation Items Category:Custom Features